This is the Story
by iheartchickens
Summary: Amy and Ricky had just got engaged. Amy has a scare and Amy's mom has the biggest secret in her life possibly making everyone fall apart, but will Amy and Ricky fall apart with all of the drama or will they stay together forever. *Includes trailer* Update at 5 reviews*
1. Trailer

Trailer of This is the Story.

Screen flips

_Amy is seen holding John in her arms while kissing Ricky_

**Amy**

I love you

**Ricky**

I love you too.

Screen flips

_Amy is holding a small white stick in her hands while biting her lip._

Screen flips

**Amy**

Ricky I'm scared

_She hugs him._

**Ricky**

I am too.

Screen flips

_Amy's mom is driving away making Amy and Ricky hug and cry_.

Screen flips

**Amy**

Ricky I think I might be pregnant

_Amy looks scared and so does RRicky_

Screen flips

**Ricky**

Amy even if things don't work out with all of the drama remember that I will love you no matter what

_Amy smiles at him_

Screen flips

**George**

I have some bad news for all of you

_Amy crys into Ricky's shoulder_

Screen flips

**Ricky**

Amy!

_He screams and looks panicked glancing around the room_

The screen fades away

_**Coming soon on February 15.**_

**Amy Juergens played by Shailene Woodly**

**Ricky Underwood played by Daren Kagasoff**

**Ben Boykewich played by Ken Baumann**

**Adrian Lee played by Francis Raisa**

**Grace Bowman played by Megan Park**

**John Juergens-Underwood played by Joseph and Matthew Levinson**

**Jack played by Gray Finley**

**George Juergens played by Mark Derwin**

**Ashley Juergens played by India Eisley**

**Anne Juergens played by Molly Ringwald**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter to this story I hope you enjoy it! I also am giving a very early update because I just realized I am going to be gone on the day I have to update, so I decided to do one now! :)**

* * *

**INT: Amy and Ricky's Apartment**

_Amy walks into the dark apartment with John wiggling in her arms to be free. She glances around the apartment expecting to see Ricky, but she doesn't._

**Amy: **Ricky!

_Amy walked around the apartment looking for anything indicating he was there, bit didn't see any sign of Ricky._

**Amy: **Great

_She says sarcastically. She looks down at her watch to see the time and then walks into the bathroom._

* * *

**INT: Adrian's Condo**

_Grace looks over at Adrian blowing her nose with a tissue._

**Adrian: **Its going to be okay Grace

_Adrian looks over at Grace giving her a small smile. Grace wipes away her tears and looks at Adrian with some anger._

**Grace: **How is everything going to be okay?

_Grace throw her phone across the room and let's it hit the wall making a small mark. She wraps her arms around her knees and starts crying really hard._

**Adrian: **Grace you still haven't told me what is bothering you yet

_Adrian rasies an eyebrow at her friend. Grace shakes her head back and forth._

**Grace: **Can I just say that you have been there and done that

_Grace breaths really fast trying to calm herself down. Grace trys coming up with a lie._

**Adrian: **Come on Grace in your best friend

**Grace: **Umm...well

_Grace turns around and grabs her wallet which has the picture she needs. She pulls out the picture and hands Adrian the photo of Jack. Adrian looks at Grace with so much confusion._

**Adrian: **What is this suppose to mean Grace I can't read your mind.

_Grace plays with her fingers for a couple of seconds._

**Adrian: **Well?

_Adrian crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at her again. Grace tmakes a deep breath and then looks into Adrian's dark eyes. _

**Grace: **I kinda cheated

_She says in a quiet voice. She rubs the back of her neck._

**Adrian: **What?

_She leans a little closer to Grace to hear her words that she said._

**Grace: **I cheated.

_Adrian looks at Grace with big eyes then quickly smiles after that._

**Adrian: **Grace did it again she cheated on another boyfriend

_Grace looks back at her with a slightly angry face._

**Grace: **Shut up Adrian

_Grace crosses her arms and puts them in her lap._

**Adrian: **Okay, okay fine, but who did you sleep with and don't tell me its anybody bad or I might think that it is a fail. I don't think its worse then Henry.

_Grace shakes her head at Adrian, then sighs a little._

**Grace: **I slept with Jack

_She falls backwards letting her head hit a pillow that was laying on the couch._

**Adrian: **What?

_She looks at Grace and then gives her a small but funny looking smirk on her face._

**Grace: **I know, I know how stupid of me to go and ruin a perfectly good relationship with a super cute guy that I liked a lot and the same guy I cheated with when I cheated on Grant.

_Adrian rolls her eyes at Grace._

**Adrian: **Grace so what I cheated on Ricky with Jack everyone cheats on their partner evently they are not always going to be faithful.

_Grace looks over at her with a smile thanking her for making her feel better about herself._

**Grace: **Do you hope Amy cheats on Ricky or Ricky cheats on Amy?

_Grace watches as Adrian thanks about her question._

**Adrian: **Truthfully I hope Amy cheats on him. After everyone he cheated I think he deserves to get his heartbroken by someone especially Amy.

**Grace: **Okay maybe he kinda deserves, but I doubt Amy is going to cheat on him. That would so stupid of her.

_Adrian nods her head in agreement and Adrian grabs some ice cream that was sitting on the coffee table._

**Adrian: **Grace I know you like Jack, so just ask him out and be with him forever.

_Grace glances at Adrian trying to figure out why the conversation took a turn in her direction._

**Grace: **Its not that easy. I wish it was, but it is defiantly not.

_Adrian stand up with a small bag in her hand and smoothing down her shirt._

**Adrian: **Whatever you need to leave soon because Omar is going to be here soon and I don't want you here when he is so bye.

_Grace rolls her eyes at Adrian and stands up with her black long bag and walks out the door._

* * *

**INT: Anne and George's House**

_George looks over at his daughter who had just entered the room._

**George: **Hey Ashley

_Ashley glances over at him giving him a small smile. Anne walks into the room looking at them._

**Anne: **Oh hey Ash

_Ashley looks between her dad and her mom._

**Ashley: **Why do you guys look funny.

_Anne shakes her head and looks over at George a little confused, but there daughter observation._

**Anne: **Nothing just happy.

_Ashley looks at her dad unsatisfied. Her dad shrugs his shoulder. Ashley rolls her eyes._

**Ashley: **Why would you guys be happy and what are you guys happy about?

_Anne looks over at George surprised that he hasn't told her about Amy and Ricky engagement about a week ago._

**Anne: **Umm..well your sister and Ricky got engaged a couple of weeks ago.

_Ashley rolls her eyes at her moms words._

**Ashley: **And why would you be happy about this you and me both know that him and Amy are never going to get married.

_George looks at Anne and Anne looks at him. Ashley looks at them and stretches out of her hands in front of her._

**Ashley: **What?

_She takes another glance at them and turns around and goes down the hall back into the living room. George turns toward Anne._

**George: **See I know this was going to happen. She has feelings for Ricky still.

_Anne shrugs her shoulders unsure about what to do about their daughter sitting in the living room probably listening to then talking._

* * *

**INT: Amy and Ricky's Apartment**

_Amy head snaps up as she hears the door open. He looks at her giving her a small smile._

**Ricky: **Hey I probably should have texted, but I went by my parents house to ask them something.

_Amy looks at him with a slightly confused face. Ricky smiles at her._

**Amy: **What did you ask her to do?

**Ricky:** I asked her if she could watch John this weekend

_Amy looked at him with a slight smile._

**Amy: **Why did you ask her tthat don't you want to spend time just you, me, and John?

_Ricky shakes his head back and forth and smiles a little bit. Amy smiles back at him._

**Ricky: **Nope I just want to spend some time just you and me.

_He grins at Amy widely and Amy smiles back at him and kisses him on the lips._

**Amy: **Really? What are we going to do just you and me alone?

_Ricky shakes his head trying to tell her he wasn't going to tell her without words._

**Ricky: **Nope I am not going to tell you. Its a secret.

_Amy sticks out her bottom lip and pouts a little. Ricky laughs at Amy trying to beg him to tell her._

**Amy: **Fine then I can't wait for our date tonight and I cant wait to spend time alone with just you and me.

**Ricky: **I feel exactly the same we haven't had any time alone since I proposed to you.

_Amy nods in agreement and leans forward and kiss him on the cheek before getting up from her spot and checking on her son who was in the other room. Ricky smiles to himself before flipping open his phone._

* * *

**INT: Adrian's Condo**

_Adrian was sitting on the couch flipping through a million channels that were on TV and finally shut off the TV not finding anything. She looks up at her clock. He was officially now 20 minutes late. Good Job Omar. She stands up to go into the kitchen, but hears a knock at the door making her excited she runs to the door seeing him leaning against the door way._

**Adrian: **Why were you late?

_He looks at her and then pulls up his sleeve to look at the time. He shows her the time._

**Omar:** Its only 7:00 the time you told me.

_Adrian eyes widen in confusion as she stares up at the clock again seeing a different time. She flips open her phone to see that indeed Omar was on time._

**Adrian: **Okay now this is awkward

_Omar gives her a small smile, but then starts laughing at her joke._

**Omar:** Do you mind if I come in?

_She looks around confused by what he met, but then know what he wanted._

**Adrian: **Oh yea sorry come on

_Omar walks in and sits on the couch staring at all of the things on the walls and looks at the TV. She comes and sits by him. Unexpectedly he leans forward and gives her a strong and passionate kiss. Her eyes are wide when he leans back and smiles at her._

**Adrian: **Wow

_She smirks at him and he grabs her hand_.

**Omar: **Adrian I want me and you to be in a serious relationship. I do really like you, but I need to know that you will never kiss your old boyfriend or husband ever again.

_Adrian smiles._

**Adrian: **I promise and yes I am ready to be in a fully committed relationship with you.

_They both lean forward and they kiss each other. Then Omar stand up and walks to the door and then turns around and faces her._

**Omar: **Goodnight Adrian

_She looks at him speechless. He smirks at her action. He opens the door and walks out. She touchs her finger tips to her lips._

**Adrian: **Goodnight Omar

_She whispers to herself in complete darkness._

* * *

**INT: Ben's House**

_Ben looks at his friend who is surrounding him. Alice glances at Ben and he looks back at her in complete silence._

**Ben: **So have you talked to Henry after the whole incident with Adrian.

_Alice shakes her head and leans back a little in her chair._

**Alice: **How's Adrian?

**Ben: **Other then going after Ricky. Fine.

_He says very sarcastically._

**Alice: **I can't believe she did that

**Ben: **Well I can't believe Ricky proposed to Amy and said yes. She is an idiot if she marries him.

_Alice and him nod in agreement._

**Alice: **I wanted to ask you something for a couple of weeks now ever since you were with that Dylan chick.

_Ben looks at her slightly confused unsure about what she was about to ask him._

**Ben: **Go ahead ask away, but just know me and Adrian are over and never getting back together. So don't ask that question. The answer is going to be no.

_Alice shakes her head at him._

**Alice: **No that's not what I was going to ask.

**Ben: **Well then keep going tell me what is on your mind like everyone else does.

_Alice takes a deep breath before continuing her question._

**Alice: **Are you still in love with Amy?

_Ben nods his head yes._

**Ben: **Of course I love her. I always have and always will she was my first love and holds a special piece in my heart that no other girl has or will hold. I am telling you right now that Amy and Ricky will never get married. I can bet on it too.

_Alice shrugs her shoulder. Ben looks at her like she is crazy and she rolls her eyes at him._

**Alice: **Well Ben you never know. Amy and Ricky are always going to have that special bond that brings them together. John.

_Ben sighs and lays down on his head setting his head on the headboard. He spreads his arms across the bed._

**Ben:** I don't know what to do Alice I am just a guy who is deeply in love with a women who is getting married to his rival and she has a kid with him and don't even tell me that is no competition. He is going to be always involved with her life somehow and someway.

_Alice nods her head in agreement._

**Alice: **Your right Ben. Well I got to go see you at school tomorrow.

**Ben: **Bye

_He waves good bye to her and watches her walk out of his bedroom door. He leans his head back and tries to go to sleep hoping to get a couple of hours of sleep in today._

* * *

____**A/N:**

**This is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this update and remember this is my first story, so make sure to write some nice reviews. I know.I and a bad writer, but it doesn't make me feel good to see hateful comments about how awful my story was. Thank you everyone who took thru time and read this chapter. I really appreciate it. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**INT: Bowman's Guest House**

_Grace was in the guest house sitting in a chair letting thoughts overcome her as she thought about everything that happened since Jack, Adrian, and Ricky's graduation. Like when Ricky proposed to Amy, Ricky kissing Adrian for one last time, and Grace kissing Jack and then sleeping with him the following week after the kiss cheating on Daniel her boyfriend. She pulls out her pink cell phone to text Daniel._

**Grace: **Here goes nothing

_She scrolls down her contact list and messages him, but before she is able to type out the message her phone starts buzzing like crazy indicating someone was calling her._

_Incoming call from _**Daniel**

_Grace takes her shaky hand and pushes answer which was green._

**Grace: **Hello

**Daniel: **Hey Grace we haven't talk in a while, so I thought i would come to you and call you

_Grace takes a deep breath before processing the words that were about to come out of her mouth._

**Grace: **Daniel I need to tell you something really important

**Daniel: **Umm okay. What is it?

**Grace: **I cheated on you with Jack.

_Grace slides the phone from her ear and ends the call while sighing. _

**INT: Amy and Ricky's Apartment**

_Amy grabs her brush from the sink and starts brushing her very long hair trying not to tangle it anymore than it already is._

**Amy:** I hate my hair.

_She looks at her hair in mirror and smiles. She was satisfied enough by her hair for now. Ricky comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and leans in close to her._

**Ricky:** I love your hair though

_Amy turns around and faces him and crosses her arms ovee her chest and smiles at him before wrapping her arms around his neck._

**Amy: **Well i dont

_Ricky smirks at her before leaning into her and getting a kiss from her luscious lips that he loves so much._

**Ricky:** I cant wait for this evening when we can be alone together

_Ricky smiles at her and bites her lip._

**Amy: **Me neither. Me and you alone time sounds good at this point.

_Amy feels a small tug on her pant leg and looks down to see her two year old toddler John._

**Amy:** Hi John

**John: **Mommy

_Amy smiles at him before picking him up. John looks over to his side and sees his daddy._

**John:** I want daddy.

_John leans over closer to his daddy. Ricky grabs John from Amy's arms._

**Amy:** I am going to miss him. I cant see him for an entire weekend.

_She smiles at him sadly. Ricky sighs before putting John down on the ground._

**Ricky:** It will be fine. John will be staying with your parents i am sure he will be just fine

_Amy smiles at him before giving him a big hug._

**Amy:** I know I just hate being away from him.

_Ricky nods in agreement._

**Ricky: **Me neither

_Ricky looks over and smiles at his precious son and walks over to him and runs his hand through John's blond hair. John giggles looking at his dad._

**INT: Adrian's Condo**

_Adrian's mind was still stuck on the kiss she had with Omar yesterday. She didnt know why she felt this way. The kiss wasnt all she thought it was going to be instead her mind was stuck heavenly on her ex husband Ben who she was getting a divorce with. She couldnt help, but have a feeling with him. She didnt know if it was because she still loves him or it was because she didnt want to be a divorce woman in college. It could have been both, but she needed to talk to someone soon or she was going to freak. She picked her phone up to text Grace._

**To: Grace**

**From: Adrian**

**Hey can you come over i need someone to talk to pronto!**

_Adrian leaned back in her chair as she thiught of everything that happened this year. Her losong Mercy and losing Ben she lost two things in her marriage that were very important to her and she couldn't help, but blame herself for losing them both._

**Adrian:** Come on Grace answer the phone

_A slight beeping noise comes from her phone and sighed in relief seeing that it was Grace responding to her text message._

**To: Adrian**

**From: Grace**

**Okay yea i can do that and i need to talk to you too.**

_Adrian closes her phone snd sighs. This was going to be one long summer._

**INT: Ben's House**

_Ben looks around his empty room. He hated being so empty. After losing Mercy made him feel empty and he felt like he couldnt love anything anymore because he was to afraid he was going to lose them too. He wish you could have Amy by his side like when he was by her side when she was pregnant with John. He couldnt help, but feel anger toward Amy and Ricky because while Ben and Adrian were going through hell. Amy and Ricky were having the time of their lifes acting kike nothing happen making a knife cut through his heart. He know he would never be able to love a woman every again like he loved Amy._

**Alice:** Hey Ben

_She looks at him deep in thought as she watches around the corner of the doorway as he stared off in space probably wishing something differently not liking how things ended up._

**Ben: **Hey Alice

_He turns to look at her and watches as she makes her way over and sits down on a chair next to hus bed and smiles at him._

**Alice: **I though i should tell you this first, but u am thinking of forgiving Henry for what he did.

_Ben's eyes go big. He couldnt even think of forgiving thay guy for what he had done. He couldnt believe that Alice was even thinking about it._

**Ben: **Why would you do that. He slept with my wife and he broke your heart.

_Alice shrugs her shoulders and sighs._

**Alice: **I dont know. I just miss him.

**Ben: **Thats not a good enough reason to let Henry be our friend again after such a short period of time since it happened

_She stands up and looks at him and grabs his hand._

**Alice: **Ben i know this maybe hard for you to forgive him for sleeping with your ex wife, but its not hard for me.

_Ben nods his head. She was right Adrian was going to be his ex wife soon. Why was he just angry at Henry for sleeping with Adrian. He should be mad at both of them because it takes two people to have sex not one._

**Ben:** Your right i forgave Adrian for the exact same thing, so i need to forgive Henry they are both just as much responsible for whta happen between the two of them.

_Alice runs up and hugs Ben for finally not protecting Adrian's actions and making excuses up._

**Alice: **I was thinking about dropping by his house tomorrow if your interested of coming. Well then text me.

_Ben nods his head at her as he watches her leave his room. Now that he about to get everything back to normal now all he has to do is win back his ex girlfriends heart. Amy Juergens the woman he loves and will forever love know matter what happens between her and Ricky._


End file.
